


All About You

by Andromedas_Void



Series: MT!Prompto [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: He trailed kisses up Ignis' jaw, feeling the way his body started to relax, hearing the soft breaths escape through his parted lips. He brought a hand down to Ignis' hip, sliding it up under his shirt and splaying it on the warm, supple skin.





	All About You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during chapter 6 of Original.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.

“Now that the kids are gone,” Gladio hummed, stepping away from the door and over towards Ignis, who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

“They're barely three years your junior,” Ignis scoffed, looking up to the older man. “They hardly qualify as 'kids', if you ask me.”

Gladio shrugged at the comment and sat beside him. He tilted Ignis' face to him, thumb brushing against his lip and fingers curled under his chin. “Well, they sure don't act like adults, if you ask me.” 

The retort Ignis had readied was cut off when Gladio pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.

The kiss was soft, gentle, but so greatly needed for Ignis. 

Though Prompto knew of the close relationship the three men shared, they still kept their touches subtle and chaste; short kisses before bed, a soft touch to the lower back when the blond's attention was elsewhere, lingering stares that tended to fill one's core with heat and passion. Their chances to be alone were few and far between, usually when Prompto was in the shower, one of the three in the room with him in case he needed help, though he had yet to need it save for when he had been violently ill the second day on the ship.

Now, they had the freedom to take their time. Noctis would do his utmost to keep Prompto distracted and occupied and Gladio would do everything he could think of to help ease Ignis' tension.

It started with the soft kiss, hand sliding around Ignis' neck, the other joining seconds later, holding his face steady.

Ignis' body loosened at the touch, warm and comforting. His hand reached out, taking Gladio by the front of his shirt and drawing him closer, hungrily swiping his tongue over Gladio's lip.

Gladio pulled back at the motion, chuckling softly. “Hey, you just relax, okay? Let me take care of you for once,” he said, placing a kiss to his jaw.

There was a huff in protest. He knew Ignis was averse to not being in control but he also knew how to make the man pliable, turn him into putty in his hand.

He trailed kisses up Ignis' jaw, feeling the way his body started to relax, hearing the soft breaths escape through his parted lips. He brought a hand down to Ignis' hip, sliding it up under his shirt and splaying it on the warm, supple skin.

Ignis let out a pleased sigh, leaning his head further to the side as Gladio lavished his neck with kisses and soft bites. They were just quick scrapes of his teeth across the skin under his ear but it was more than enough to make him shiver all the same. He felt Gladio's hand run up his side, thumb brushing over his nipple, shirt raising higher and higher up his chest. His shirt was quickly pulled over his head, knocking his glasses askew and fluttering to the floor near his feet.

Gladio chuckled at the sight and pinched the bridge of the glasses, slipping them off Ignis' face and folding them, placing them on the coffee table. 

“You could have done that first,” Ignis huffed, smoothing his hair back. He hadn't bothered to style it that morning, a fact Noctis pointed out to Prompto, as if it was something akin to an Astral sighting, much to Ignis' chagrin.

“Got caught up in the moment,” was the reply. Gladio then slid off the bed, dropping in front of Ignis and spreading his legs just enough so he could slot between them. He cupped Ignis' face and leaned up on his knees, pulling him into a slow, heated kiss. His hands travelled down Ignis' arms to his hips and around to the front of his pants. He pressed the palm of his hand against Ignis' cock, grinning into the kiss when his breath hitched ever so slightly. His fingers trailed back up, to the button, quickly thumbing it open, working the zipper down.

Ignis raised his hips from the bed, intending on swiftly discarding his pants, when Gladio placed his hands on his thighs. He paused, trousers and underwear halfway down his hips, and stared at the other man.

“Hey, we got time. No need to rush,” he said, voice husky. “The kids won't be back for a while.”

“Noct gets bored easily, we both know this,” Ignis said, sitting back down on the bed.

“And I told him to keep Prom entertained for a while. The kid thinks he's the one who annoyed you.”

That got Ignis to sit up straighter, blinking down at Gladio in bewilderment. True, he had noticed Prompto had been wary of him the past day or two, though he had assumed the blond's progress was merely regressing, that he was becoming shy around the three men for some unknown reason. “I need to apologise to him,” he said quickly and pushed himself up off the bed. “I never intended for him to believe my foul mood was his fault.”

Gladio held in him place, forcing him onto his back and crawling over him. “You can tell him after I've fucked this frustration out of you,” he told him. Ignis opened his mouth to speak and Gladio covered it with his own, dropping his hips to Ignis' and drawing a low moan from him. “After.”

Ignis gave no more arguments. He carded his fingers through Gladio's hair, rolling his hips up. Even the smallest amount of friction was bliss. It set his nerves on fire. He tilted his head back into the covers, eyes slipping closed, as Gladio trailed kisses down his throat, knees dropping back down to the floor as he moved farther south. 

The remainder of his clothing was removed slowly, Gladio taking his time and leaving wet kissing along the newly revealed skin, nipping at the inside of Ignis' thighs.

His legs were drawn up and Ignis pushed himself to his elbows. His knees were draped over Gladio's shoulders, Gladio's arms wrapped around his thighs, kneading the skin with calloused fingers, and winked up at him.

His head dipped out sight and Ignis let out a sharp gasp at the first teasing touch of his tongue. He reached out, running his hand through Gladio's hair and grasping lightly, head rolling back to his shoulders. His grip tightened when Gladio teased his tongue inside, pulling back almost instantly and making Ignis whine in the back of his throat.

“Gladio, _please._ ”

There was a laugh, the hot breath making him shudder, before Gladio laved his tongue over his hole. He knew exactly what it did to Ignis. He dipped the tip of his tongue back inside, feeling Ignis' thighs twitch near his ears. Reaching a hand out, Gladio pulled a small bag from the ether, placing it on the bed beside Ignis.

He pulled back after a few more minutes, Ignis panting above him, and swiped his hand over his chin. Letting Ignis' legs fall from his shoulders, he dropped his head and licked a slow, thick stripe up his cock, paying close attention to the crown, teasing the slit with his tongue. 

Ignis let a loud moan out, elbows giving out and falling to the bed, hips arching up, chasing the wet heat of Gladio's mouth. A large hand pressed him back down to the bed.

Unzipping the bag, Gladio took out a condom and bottle of lube. He set the condom aside and popped open the cap on the bottle, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, sliding his thumb through it to coat the digits thoroughly. He gave the back of Ignis' thigh a few light smacks with his clean hand, urging him to move up the bed.

He moved quickly, pushing himself with his heels until his head was resting on a pillow. 

Gladio followed after him, leaning down to capture his lips in a heated kiss, fingers sliding between Ignis' legs. The first press of his fingertip was soft, rubbing slowly over the skin before dipping in to the first knuckle in one fluid motion.

Ignis' breath hitched and he bit Gladio's lip, the larger man groaning, as his finger slid deeper. His hips bucked up, cock brushing harshly against the fabric of Gladio's pants. His raked his fingers down Gladio's back, clutching the edge of his tank top when he drew them back up, bunching the shirt up under Gladio's arms.

Gladio let him tug the article of clothing off with a grin, pulling his finger free so the shirt could be tossed aside. 

He went for Gladio's pants before it hit the floor, shoving them down his hips and freeing his cock, taking it in hand and stroking it, thumb sliding through the pre-cum. He smirked when Gladio let out a low moan, rolling his hips forward into his closed fist. His hand was pulled away after a few seconds, pressed to the pillow beside his head.

Gladio's fingers slipped back down between Ignis' legs, dipping one inside before it was quickly followed by a second.

He tensed at the intrusion and Gladio stilled, waiting for his body to relax. When Ignis gave him a nod, he pressed his fingers deeper, curling them and slowly drawing them out. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he was stretched, relishing the way Gladio's fingers straightened upon entry and curled on their way out. Quiet moans left him, muffled only for the few brief seconds when Gladio leant down to kiss him. His arms wrapped tightly around Gladio's neck, holding him in place when he tried to sit back, to focus his whole attention on working Ignis open.

Gladio bit at Ignis' lower lip, earning a soft gasp and a twitch of his arms, tightening ever so slightly around his neck. He managed to pull back after that, licking his lips as he admired Ignis' underneath him, face flushed all the way down to his chest, hair mussed, hastily pushed off his forehead, lips parted just so. It truly was one of his favorite sights to behold.

He removed his fingers from inside Ignis, hearing him whine softly at the feeling, and shed his pants and boxer briefs, letting them fall to the floor. 

Ignis watched him, eyes intense and pupils blown, as he ripped open the condom foil, smoothing it down his cock.

Gladio coated his hand in lube, slicking himself up, and gave Ignis a quick wink. He chuckled when Ignis rolled his eyes. Grabbing his legs, Gladio placed his ankles over his shoulders and, using his clean hand to raise Ignis' hips off the bed, lined his cock up.

There was a short lived resistance when he pressed in, Ignis' breath catching in his throat and eyelids fluttering shut. A kiss was placed on his shin, Gladio's beard scratching the skin as he trailed the kisses up towards his knee.

He bottomed out after a minute. Both men let out a breath, Gladio's turning into a quiet laugh. 

It had been far too long, in his opinion, since any of the three men could take their time with each other. Even before they added Prompto to their little group, any chances they took to make love were quick and heated, too anxious about their assigned task to completely relax and enjoy themselves.

Today, Gladio would try to take his time, draw out their climaxes for as long as he possibly could, make Ignis come apart at the seams.

The first drag of his cock was pure, unadulterated bliss, heightened to new levels when Ignis purposely clenched around him. His fingers tightened around Ignis' calves, sliding up past his knees and down his thighs, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. “Gods, you're so beautiful,” he hummed, placing another kiss to Ignis' knee. He rolled his hips forward, working up a slow and steady rhythm, reveling in the pressure, the heat, all the bumps and curves inside Ignis, the pants and moans slipping from his mouth as he watched Ignis' fingers grip the covers. 

His thighs tensed over Gladio's shoulders as he rocked with the movements. Ignis raised his hands over his head, pressing them flat to the headboard for more leverage. His moan was cut off when Gladio took his dick in hand, thumbing over the slit, squeezing just on the too gentle side. He clenched his muscles around Gladio's cock again, pulling the man closer with his knees, ankles crossed behind the back of his neck, when he was distracted.

Gladio let himself fall forward, catching himself on his arm before he collided with Ignis. He shifted the other man's legs and they wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his ass, drawing him even closer. He held onto Ignis' left thigh, fingernails leaving crescent moon shaped marks on the lightly tanned skin, free arm dipping the bed down beside Ignis' shoulder.

Ignis surged up when he was close, capturing Gladio's lips in a rough kiss. He carded his fingers through his dark, soft hair, left hand continuing on to scratch down his wide back, muscles shifting under his fingertips. He hoped it'd leave marks.

A fleeting thought of how loud they were daring to be darted through his mind, leaving almost as swiftly as it entered when Gladio picked his speed up, thrusting deep into him.

He clung to Gladio's solid form tighter, locking his ankles over each other, panting and gasping into his neck. His fingers scrabbled for purchase, gripping Gladio's hair roughly and yanking, as his prostate was repeated hit. His cock was trapped between them, Gladio's hand loose, barely stroking him. ”G-Gladio!” he whined, arching his hip up, head thrown back.

The words had Gladio's grip tightening and Ignis fucked up into his hand, back down onto his thick cock, moans becoming higher pitched as his orgasm rapidly closed in on him. He could feel Gladio's thighs quake against his own trembling ones. The arm that had been holding him up slid down to grip Ignis' thigh, holding him steady. His face was mashed into Ignis' shoulder, breath hot, making Ignis' already sweat soaked skin slicker.

Ignis could barely focus on the slams of the bed as it bounced off the wall, his attention entirely on the heat growing in his abdomen, the feel of Gladio's palm as it ran over the head of his cock, rough and fast. It was over before he even knew it started. Head tilting further back into the pillow, thighs clenching around Gladio's waist, stomach lifting off the bed as he came in Gladio's hand, leaking through fingers and onto his own overheated skin.

Gladio groaned at the constricting feeling of Ignis' muscles, lost himself in the continuous tensing and loosening surrounding him. He came hard and only just stopped himself from biting into Ignis' shoulder, teeth scraping over the skin as he moaned, loud and unabashed, shaking and dropping his full body weight down. 

Ignis let out a pleased hum, stroking Gladio's hair gently. “Looks like you had some unresolved tension as well,” he said, voice thick and words slow.

He pushed himself up onto his arms, sliding out with a short hiss, and slowed his breathing. He felt mildly ashamed to have forgotten his original purpose, losing himself in the feel of Ignis' body underneath and surrounding him, but the smile on Ignis' face blew those thoughts to the wind. He leaned down, kissing the him languidly as Ignis' legs slipped down his sides to rest on the bed.

“I know. This was about me.” Ignis brushed his fingers over Gladio's lips, eyes softening when the digits were kissed. “I'll be sure to let one of you know before it gets to this point again. And I still must let Prompto know he was not to blame.”

Gladio nodded, agreeing with him. “We should get cleaned up,” he said, kneeling on the bed. “You go shower while I see about getting some clean sheets for the bed.”

“And air out the room, would you,” Ignis suggested, crawling off the bed. “Smells like a brothel in here.”

“And how would you know what a brothel smells like?” Gladio laughed, earning a quick smack on the arm.


End file.
